Rêve
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Un rêve, un vision ? En tous les cas, cela se passe dans la tête du Soldat d'Hiver !


Hello tout le monde !

Voici un petit OS tout simple, sur l'univers de Captain America. Je le dédie à la merveilleuse Angelscythe qui me pousse sans cesse à écrire ! Comme je sens que depuis quelques temps elle veut du BrockBuck, j'ai pondu ça.

Angelscythe, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, j'espère que ça te plaira. Le point de vue choisi ne devrait pas t'étonner trop, je pense. J'espère également ne pas avoir laissé trop de répétition (il y en a, mais elles sont voulues, promis !).

Tout le monde, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me pousse à m'améliorer (et à écrire) !

Bonne lecture,

Hanae

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une étoile, droit devant moi sur l'horizon. Elle est rouge sur un ciel gris, brille de mille feu et semble m'attirer sans que je ne puisse empêcher mon corps de la rejoindre. Plus je m'approche, plus ses branches deviennent souples et se multiplient. Plus je m'approche, plus elle s'éloigne, mais je peux à présent clairement voir qu'elle n'est plus étoile. Elle est HYDRA. Tout mon corps semble se mettre au garde-à-vous, en l'attente de l'ordre qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver. Le ciel se colore de rouge et de noir, le calme du ciel gris fait place à la violence de ceux pour qui je me bats. Pour ceux qui ont fait de moi une arme. Pour ceux sans qui je n'existerais pas. HYDRA.

Je marche d'un pas ferme vers elle. Mes jambes se mettent à courir d'une foulée régulière mais rapide. Je sens que je dois la rejoindre. Je dois recevoir mes ordres, sans cela je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une arme en attente de cible. Sans cible, je ne suis rien, je n'ai pas lieu d'exister. Mais je ne peux me rapprocher, je suis loin de cet objectif qui n'est pas réellement le mien. Relevant les yeux, je vois un bout de ciel bleu tenter de percer à travers la noirceur d'HYDRA. Un combat violent et silencieux s'engage au-dessus de ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je veux repousser ce bleu, loin de moi. Je sens le danger. Pour moi, pour HYDRA. Il faut que je le détruise.

Un murmure derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, mais seule la brise caresse mon visage. Je m'alarme pour rien, je suis seul ici. Il n'y a que moi et HYDRA qui m'entoure. Je reprends ma route vers elle, inlassablement. Le murmure reprends, plus distinctement cette fois.

\- ...Cky... Ucky... Bucky...

Je me tourne à nouveau mais personne n'est présent. Ce murmure est lointain et proche à la fois, comme s'il venait de l'intérieur de moi. Pourtant je peux l'entendre distinctement à l'extérieur, là où je me trouve. Dans cette étendue grise, noire et rouge. Relevant à nouveau les yeux, je vois que le bleu a pris de l'ampleur. Avec un cri de rage, j'empoigne une arme et je tire contre ce bleu dont je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de cette teinte dans ce monde parfait. Je ne veux pas de ce murmure étranger et pourtant si proche. Il recule, commence lentement à disparaître pour laisser place au noir et au rouge. Je reprends mon souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Le monde retrouve sa réalité. Ma réalité.

\- ... Dat. Soldat !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, prenant une inspiration rapide. Je relève les yeux. Crossbones. Je me redresse du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyé pour prendre un peu de repos. Les brumes de mon rêve s'enfuient loin de mon esprit alors qu'il me tend une photo. Celle d'un homme blond aux yeux trop bleus.

\- Ta mission. HYDRA compte sur toi.

Je fixe l'image quelques secondes, l'imprimant à mes rétines. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Ma mission. Ma cible. Je relève les yeux vers l'autre homme face à moi. Un léger sourire ourle ses lèvres avant de disparaître au profit d'une mine plus sombre.

\- Va te préparer, on part dans 10 minutes.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête avant de me détourner pour aller m'armer et m'équiper de mon masque et de mes lunettes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de savoir qu'il va venir. Pas que j'ai besoin de protection, bien au contraire, mais je sens que depuis quelques temps cet homme prend soin de moi. Probablement comme on prendrait soin d'une arme. Ce que je suis. Mais je ne suis pas invisible à ses yeux. Je ne suis pas juste une arme. Je suis un soldat. Un homme. En plus de l'arme.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Niveau chronologique, je situe cet OS dans Winter Soldier mais c'est un peu à pif, donc c'est possible que d'un point de vue purement chronologique, ce ne sois pas correct. Mais ce n'est pas l'important dans cet OS.

À bientôt pour d'autres fics !


End file.
